The present invention relates to a structural support member for a harness for breathing apparatus, in particular, a structural support member comprising a frame.
Self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) harnesses comprise a structural support member for supporting a cylinder of breathable gas and a pair of shoulder straps and a belt to facilitate the carrying of the structural support member of the back of a user. The structural support member is provided with a valve towards its lower end and a retaining strap at its upper end. In use, a cylinder of breathable gas is attached to the valve and is further secured to the structural support member by means of the retaining strap which is made to pass around an upper portion of the cylinder. A number of flexible hoses extended from the valve to the shoulder straps so that breathing apparatus worn by the user may be conveniently connected thereto.
It is known to use a back plate as the structural support member. This is usually in the form of a generally flat elongate plate. When a user wears the harness the back plate rests against and along his back. The shoulder and waist straps are tightened on the user such that the back plate is held close to the user. When a user bends over, the back plate does not bend with the user because the back plate is rigid. This causes the user's back, and particularly his spine, to be pressed tightly against the back plate which can be uncomfortable.
It is therefore desirable to provide a more comfortable structural support member for a harness for breathing apparatus.